criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The White House Slayings
The White House Slayings is the third case of City Center, the eighteenth case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background After solving the previous case, the Mayor invited the player to his office. Mr. Mayor said that it was time to the player to meet him. The Mayor then gets a phone call from David who is asking for the player in a crime scene, right next door the mayor's office. The player heads there and they find the dead body of Alice Courtney, the mayor's secretary. David tells the player that they should not question the mayor but since the player is someone who follows all the leads, they end up talking to the mayor. Shortly after that, the team hits a dead end so they decide to investigate the crime scene again as well as getting the autopsy results. Autopsy results tell that Alice was killed with a long, sharp blade which should be more than seven meters. David asks how can they find the murder weapon if it's that big. The coroner, according to simple math calculations, the killer should've stood at the tower opposite the city hall. David still asks for proof and the coroner, Douglas tells him the window in the crime scene is broken and the window opposite is open. While the team is heading off to Downtown, the coroner calls them and tells that the killer is male and is pretty athletic since only a man in a good shape can hold that giant murder weapon. After finding a tape measure and a fencing sword, the team understood the killer put the fencing sword on the tape measure and killed Alice. The Killer, surprisingly, turned out to be none other than Raymond Charles. But Raymond decided not to talk on his trial which landed him in jail for his lifetime. Victim *'Alice Courtney' (Found lying dead with a huge wound still bleeding) Murder Weapon *'Fencing Sword' Killer *'Raymond Charles' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic. *This suspect practises fencing. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic. *This suspect practises fencing. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic. *This suspect practises fencing. Suspect's Profile *This suspect practises fencing. Killer's Profile *The Killer is male. *The Killer is athletic. *The Killer weighs 190 lbs. *The Killer practises fencing. *The Killer's blood is A- Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate City Hall (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper) *Talk to the Mayor about the murder. *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Victim's Schedule) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, KP: The Killer is male, The Killer is athletic.) *Investigate City Hall (Clue: Victim's Drawer) *Examine Victim's Drawer (Result: Locked Smartphone) *Examine Locked Smartphone (Result: Victim's Smartphone) *Analyze Victim's Smartphone (06.00.00) *Interrogate Isabelle Waters about the murder. *Investigate Meeting Room (Clue: Glass Shard, Door Handle) *Examine Glass Shard (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (12.00.00) *Examine Door Handle (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Matching Fingerprint: Raymond Charles) *Question Raymond Charles about being at the meeting room. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Arrest Jack Highfield because of contaminating evidence on a crime scene. *Investigate Scattered Shelves (Clues: Locked Chest, Torn Document) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Open Chest) *Examine Open Chest (Result: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces (Result: Tape Measure) *Analyze Tape Measure (15.00.00, KP: The Killer weighs 190 lbs) *Examine Torn Document (Result: Army Document) *Analyze Army Document (06.00.00) *Ask Bradley Lawrence his involvements in army projects. *Investigate Tower Plaza (Available at Start, Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyze Voice Recorder (03.00.00, New Clue: Audio Waves) *Examine Audio Waves (Result: Recording) *Question Brittany Lawrence about the murder. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Question Isabelle Waters about holding a meeting at the city hall. *Investigate Secretary's Desk (Clues: Trash Bag, Victim's Belongings, Metal Pieces) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Glass Shard) *Examine Glass Shard (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (09.00.00, KP: The Killer's blood type is A-) *Examine Victim's Belongings (Result: Blank Sticky Notes) *Examine Blank Sticky Notes (Result: Meeting Time) *Ask Brittany Lawrence about her meeting with the victim. *Examine Metal Pieces (Result: Fencing Sword) *Examine Fencing Sword (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample (06.00.00) *Investigate Plaza Entrance (Clue: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt (15.00.00, KP: The Killer practises fencing) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Forgotten Conflict: Part 3 (No Stars) |-| Forgotten Conflict: Part 3= *Ask Isabelle Waters if she needs any help. *Investigate Tower Plaza (Clues: Cardboard Box, Pawn Print) *Examine Pawn Print (Result: Cat's Pawn Print) *Tell Isabelle that her cat passed through the Tower Plaza. (Reward: Fencing Equipment) *Ask Brittany Lawrence about Isabelle's cat. *Investigate City Hall (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Cat's Location) *Investigate Secretary's Desk (Clue: Cat) *Tell Isabelle what happened to her cat. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Cardboard Box (Result: Half-of-Article) *Examine Half Article (Result: Article Code) *Analyze Article Code (03.00.00) *Free Jack Highfield and question him about Robert Sharp's article. (Reward: 20.000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases